Thinking About You
by skye71
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for a long time... but when they go on a camping trip with Kagome's School anything can happen
1. Thinking About You

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha but neither do you! This is my first fic and it is of course Inuyasha because he's so cool! Inuyasha appears "ya got that right" me "hey your supposed to be on the stage" "Says Who?" "Says me!" "You and what army?" "SIT!" "agfuagnaabgfsg!" "ok I'll be on the set in just a sec" "that's better" So anyway on with the story!  
  
"SIT!" SPLAT! "aaglkabglisu" "Damn it what did I do this time?" Yelled a very angry Inuyasha  
  
And so begins another normal day for the Inuyasha crew (well at least Inuyasha and Kagome)  
  
"This" kagome holds up ripped math book  
  
"Why do you think that I did that?" "Because you're the only one who goes rummaging through my stuff" "Would you please keep it down it's to early to be fighting the sun isn't even up yet," said a now tired and annoyed miroku.  
  
"He's got a point there Inuyasha. Lets just go back to sleep"  
  
"Alright. just next time don't go blaming me when you can't take care of your own things" (Skye: definitely the wrong thing to say) That got Kagome mad (Trust me it's not a good thing to make a girl mad like that) "Well Inuyasha I just have one thing to say to that" said Kagome in a very annoyed voice (5.4.3.2.1.) "What's that wench?" "SIT!!!" (BOOM!) And once again Inuyasha will sleep with his head in the ground  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ Bout 3 hours later ~ ~ ~ "Good morning!" said Sango in an all too cheery voice Sango notices Inuyasha with his head in the ground 'I wonder what he did this time' "I guess Inuyasha just wouldn't let it go. Figures he'd be too stubborn to give up" muttered the now awake Miroku "What were they fighting abou." miroku pinches sango's butt "YOU HENTAI!!!" Sango grabs hiraikos *THWACK* miroku now laying unconscious on the floor "That should keep him of my back for a while" "Well Inuyasha are you ready to apologize yet?" asked Kagome "Hell no wench. Not after what you just did to me" snorted Inuyasha "Hmmm so now im a wench am I?" "Wait nonononono I didn't mean it that way. hehe" Sweat drop " Uh. Kagome? Why do you have sort of an evil glimmer in your eye.?" asked the now scared Inuyasha "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Kagome was satisfied when Inuyasha was almost 10 feet into the ground (thus proves never to piss off a girl) "Well that should teach him" "Good morning Kagome!" "Good morning Shippo!" "Hey Kagome why is Inuyasha eating the dirt?" "Because he's hungry" "You "sit" him didn't" asked shippo "Yes because he ruined my math book" 'I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell her that I was the one who ripped it' pondered shippo  
  
  
  
" That was painful" "Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you had gotten up" "Now will you apologize?" kagome asked once again "No" "It's your funeral" "uh oh" "SIT!" "ummm. Kagome?" "Yes Shippo" "I was the one who ripped your book" "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" (boy inuyasha sure seems mad) "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" yelled a very pissed Inuyasha "SIT!" "augh!" once again Inuyasha is eating dirt "Kagome I think it's about time we left for your time" "Ok sango we'll meet you at the well in about 5 minutes"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ten minutes later~~~~~~~~~~ "What took you so long?" asked sango "Well Inuyasha wouldn't help me pack my stuff" "Pack your own things woman" snorted Inuyasha "Fine! I guess there will just be no ramen for you then" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" "Apologize for calling me a wench" "No!" said Inuyasha stubbornly "Fine. No apology no ramen" "alright alright. I'm sorry I called you a wench" 'bitch' ^_^ "Alright then lets go!" everyone jumps into the well  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In modern Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mom I'm Home!" "Hi honey" "Oh hello Inuyasha and how have you been" "Fine" "And I see you've brought some friends along too" "There names are Sango," "Hello" Sango said as she bowed "Shippo," "Hi!" shippo yelled excitedly "and Miroku. wait. where's Miroku?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "C'mon guys. I can't believe you forgot about me" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ If anyone knows the names of kagome's friends please put it in the reply Thus ends the first chapter of my first fic please read and reply A burning question. will miroku get to modern day japan. we'll find out in the next chapter "The school trip" Cya Soon! 


	2. Gettin' Ready for School

Disclaimer: Yes yes I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you! I don't like the fact that I have to wait 24 hours before I can see reviews.*sniff* it makes me think no one is reading my story. So anyway On with the Fic! NOTE: I will update this chapter through out the day(or at least try to)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sorry we left you miroku" said kagome apologetically "It's alright at least you returned for me" "Next time don't fall asleep when we're about to leave" snorted Inuyasha *thwack* "I didn't fall asleep" "uhmmm. guys I think we should be getting back to my time now"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Modern Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Would you mind helping me pack?" asked kagome "For what?" started sango "We just got here" "Yes I know but I'm going with my school on a camping trip"c (my school does the same thing just in two different years) "Lady kagome, when will you be leaving?" asked miroku "On Monday" (k forgot to mention that it is Thursday) "and I won't be back for 3 days" that got Inuyasha's attention "Three days!!!" "yes. Three days" " But what about us???" said a now very worried Inuyasha "You four can stay here if you like" "I wouldn't be able to stand being here with just them" "But you do it all the time" said kagome "Yes, but not in your time!" "Well you can go home if you don't like it" "I know! I'll just go to your school and go on that trip!" "uhhh I-I d-don't k-know Inuyasha" kagome stuttered "then it's settled I'm going to your school!" (I don't remember her saying yes to anything.) thus the chain reaction begins "If Inuyasha is going than I as well am going!" chimed miroku "and so shall I" said sango "Don't forget about me" cried shippo "I wanna go too!" 'why did I ever tell them. I knew they would put up a fight' kagome thought as she shook her head 'boy am I going to regret this but.' "Alright you can all go" "Yay!" screamed shippo 'now I'll finally get to meet that hobo kid' thought Inuyasha "Now we just have to get all of you clothes for school" said kagome "What's wrong with these clothes?" asked Inuyasha 'this is going to be a long day'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kagome I don't see why we have to wear these funny clothes" said Inuyasha "If you don't you'll stick out like a sore thumb" "but my thumbs not sore" "nevermind." "Lets put it this way Inuyasha if you don't wear these clothes than you can't go on the trip" "Oh alright"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha walks out of dressing room wearing blue jeans a red t-shirt and a white bandana " I don't see how I'll fit in in these clothes" "trust me Inuyasha this is how people dress in my time" "Are you sure Lady Kagome" says a miroku with blue jeans a black t-shirt and a purple vest "These clothes do seem a bit. odd" " I agree with miroku here" said a sango wearing jeans and a yellow tanktop with a picture of a monkey on it (thanks to Erica for the idea) "Aww I think you look cute in those clothes" Sango is now blushing a very bright red "How do I look kagome?" asked shippo who was wearing a very small orange t- shirt(yes yes t-shirts im just to lazy to think o' design.. besides I don't really like logos on my shirts)and very small blue jeans "You look fine shippo" "yay!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at kagome's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok. Now that you all look normal you need to act normal" "feh"(a classic) "first miroku" "Yes lady kagome?" "No being a pervert OR a lecher got that?" "yes." "Next shippo" "yes kagome?' "could you make a disguise just while were on the trip to hide your ears?" "sure!" "good" "finally Inuyasha!" "What?" "First of all I want you to know. NO SMITING PEOPLE!!!" "It's just not something were supposed to do. Next," "Next???" "are you saying there's more than one thing wrong with the way I act???" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha walks out of dressing room wearing blue jeans a red t-shirt and a white bandana " I don't see how I'll fit in in these clothes" "trust me Inuyasha this is how people dress in my time" "Are you sure Lady Kagome" says a miroku with blue jeans a black t-shirt and a purple vest "These clothes do seem a bit. odd" " I agree with miroku here" said a sango wearing jeans and a yellow tanktop with a picture of a monkey on it (thanks to Erica for the idea) "Aww I think you look cute in those clothes" Sango is now blushing a very bright red "How do I look kagome?" asked shippo who was wearing a very small orange t- shirt(yes yes t-shirts im just to lazy to think o' design.. besides I don't really like logos on my shirts)and very small blue jeans "You look fine shippo" "yay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at kagome's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok. Now that you all look normal you need to act normal" "feh"(a classic) "first miroku" "Yes lady kagome?" "No being a pervert OR a lecher got that?" "yes." "Next shippo" "yes kagome?' "could you make a disguise just while were on the trip to hide your ears?" "sure!" "good" "finally Inuyasha!" "What?" "First of all I want you to know. NO SMITING PEOPLE!!!" "It's just not something were supposed to do. Next," "Next???" "are you saying there's more than one thing wrong with the way I act???" (no of course not. going around smiting people is normal for most people) "No im just saying there's more you need to know" "feh" "as I was saying. second of all no hurting my friends. yes I have guy friends but that doesn't mean I like them" "what you think I like you?" (ohhhh jeeze. meltdown part twelve) "SIT!!!" "agnalgbadf!" once again Inuyasha meets dirt "alright, ow, point taken" "good" that made kagome a little happier 'well. at least they have figured out how to act. just now for the real test. they'll have to fool my friends.'(ohh. this is where it gets interesting) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ok then. Ayumi, Eri, Yuka" "yeah" "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine" "ok" "you can come out now" "I'd like you to meet Inuyasha" "hello" "Miroku" "please bear my child" *bang* 'pervert' (that was Inuyasha who hit him) "sango" "hello" "and shippo" "HI!" "There old friends of mi." other girls feeling Inuyasha's ear "uhmmm.helloooo" "You've known this cute guy the whole time we've know you and you never introduced him to us?" asked ayumi "Yeah Kagome where have you been hiding him in a well?" asked Eri " hehe." 'they don't know the half of it "umm. excuse me . I don't mind people feeling my ears and all but could you please. GET OF ME!!!" "Sorry" "hey. what about me?" asked a seemingly hurt miroku "you don't have dog ears" said Eri "I kinda like him" says yuka who gives him a seductive look Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all stare at Yuka "that's not right" says Inuyasha (and I definitely agree) "well if you like them so much I've got good news" "What is it?" "Well. starting next week they'll be going to our school" "YAY!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ this ends chapter 2 and part 1 of "The school trip" next time is "the school trip part 2!" Cya soon! 


	3. Inuyasha Goes to School

Once again NO I don't own Inuyasha but does it look like I care? Wait. you can't see me . never mind. so far so good everything is seeming.don't forget to always R&R and lets just forget bout my bad grammar k? k so ON with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The School Trip Part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So will they be going on the camping trip with the rest of the school?" asked Ayumi "They should" replied kagome "Would you excuse us for a moment" "umm. sure" they were plotting something "ok. Thank you. So kagome did you have any plans tonight?" "No. Why?" "well we wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us tonight" "sure"( that just added a whole lotta work right there for me) "yeah were gonna see a movie! kagome what's a movie?" asked shippo " Sorry but shippo I think it will be past your bedtime"(this meaning it will be at her house)"ohh. Darn" "So then kagome will you bring Inuyasha?" "Nobody brings me. I go where I want" "That's a yes" said kagome "Wha???" "I never agreed to" "you'll come or I'll say the word" whispered kagome "hehe. what time should we be there?" asked Inuyasha 'great.just great.' thought Inuyasha "At 9 p.m." (well obviously at night) "Well we have to leave now" "good bye!" as they walked out the door Yuka winked at miroku miroku just grinned *whack* 'he Is such a lecher' thought sango "Well now all we have to do is get you guys into my school" said Kagome "You mean you haven't yet?" asked Inuyasha "Does it look like I've been at my school at all the whole time we've been here?" "guess not" "So we better be going"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello Mr. Sakatura" "Hello Kagome! I'm glad to see your feeling better" "Thank You" "It must have been horrible having the lithuanean flu" 'the lithu what flu? Well I guess I can always ask gramps about that seeing as he's the one who made it up.' "Yes it was. so anyway I have a few friends that are in visiting for a little bit and was wondering if you wouldn't mind them joining in class for the next week or so" "I don't mind. not at all" "They also heard about the camping trip. and wanted to know if they could come with our class" "I guess they could if they filled out the registration forms" "And my mother is going to be gone for a couple days. she'll be gone during most of the trip and I was wondering if we could bring my friend's little brother along with us." "Hmmm I don't quite know." "He'll stay with his brother the whole time" "I guess if your mother is gone. but if he gets out of hand you'll just have to find a place for him to go while on the trip" "Alright" "Thank you! Thank you" "So how many people will be joining us?" "3. and they will be here tommorow" "Then I'll get each of them a class schedule" "and here are the registration forms for the trip"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Late Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Inuyasha!" yelled kagome "what is it?" "You all can go!" "Even me?" asked shippo "Yes even you shippo" "Darn and here I thought I would finally get away from him" snorted Inuyasha "Well guys we should pack our stuff" "What stuff?" asked sango "Good point I forgot you guys don't really have any other clothes" "Oh well we need to go pick up your uniforms now" "Uniforms??? What's wrong with these clothes I thought you said people in your time wear these kinds of clothes!" said Inuyasha "Yes but at our school you have to wear a uniform" replied kagome "Ughhh. this is going to be a long 7 days" (yes 7 days hopefully you haven't forgotten that it's still Thursday)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Late that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Yes they got their uniforms but it's not like anything interesting happened so I won't write it)(by the way it's at Ayumi's house right now) "So what movie are we watching?" asked Kagome "Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" "Yay! That's my favorite movie!" said an overjoyed kagome (Woohoo mine too! I like the knights who say.NI!)(note I won't put down most of the movie) "They're all weaklings" said Inuyasha "I bet they don't even know how to use a sword" "I could show th." "Oooooooo. I like this part" said miroku (Now it's at the part with those ladies in the castle anthrax and they're talking bout how to punish zoot (I know this movie by heart)) "I sure could get used to living around those women" said miroku *slap* 'i've thought it before and I'll think it again he is such a PERVERT!!!' )We are the knights who say. NI!( (Woohoo!)(it's about 10 right now) Inuyasha didn't like the idea of having knights around. they could hurt someone. like Kagome (there ya go the first time he admits he likes kagome in my fic) Because Inuyasha was worried he put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him (see now it starts to pick up a little bit) Kagome blushed redder than a tomato (and boy is that red) "finally they do something" Whispered Ayumi to the other two girls (see what did I tell you. they were planning something) by the end of the movie kagome and Inuyasha were both asleep (HEY! It's not boring!)it was about 11:30 (ohhhh. that explains it) Kagome had her head on Inuyasha shoulder and Inuyasha his head on hers. (I can't wait to see their reactions when they wake up. hehehe)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *yawn* Inuyasha and Kagome awoke at the same time to see everyone else asleep on the couch except miroku (for obvious reasons) they both looked at each other smiling. then all of a sudden the noticed how they were sitting. "AAAA!" they both screamed and lept 5 feet away from each other "What were you doing sleeping with your head on my shoulder???" "What were you doing sleeping with your head on my head???" "What's going on? Why are you screaming?" said the very drowse sango by now the two had gone to a level of blush never before achieved by human kind (or demon I guess) "Nothing's happening here. nope nothing" said Kagome quickly "Then why did you scream?" asked sango "Ummm. I thought I saw a bug" *Inuyasha falls over* "What's with him?" "I don't know" Kagome looks at the time "OH MY GOD!!!" she screams "What is it???" "We're gonna be late for school!!!" "Oh. is that all" asked sango (who obviously doesn't understand that it's not good to be late for school) "WAKE UP!!!" Kagome screamed "What is it???" asked Eri "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" "AAAAAAA!!!" and luckily kagome brought everyone elses uniform  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ everyone is dressed for school "BUS! NOW!" ordered kagome "I'll just run there" says Inuyasha "But it's two miles from here" says Eri "So?" "You'd never make it in time" "Sure he would so everyone else bus now!" So as Inuyasha runs off to school the others take the bus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What took you all so long?" asked Inuyasha the three girls jaws dropped "Woah he's fast!" "I could've told you that" says kagome "well now we need to get you all your class schedules"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "lets see I have biology for my first class" said sango "I have biology too. What's that?" "Let's see I have peh. What's peh? Said Inuyasha "It's called P E and that's my first class too!" said a happy kagome ( I am only gonna point out the funny parts during the day)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku and Sango in Biology~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Naked women. I could get to like this class" *slap* "Have you forgotten that im around pervert?" "Liking this class doesn't make me in the least bit perverted" "No but only liking the class because you get to see naked people is perverted"(She definitely has a point there) *slap* ( I think she just hit him again to get her point across)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha and Kagome in P.E.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kagome why are you wearing your underwear???" asked Inuyasha "It's what the girls have to wear in gym" Inuyasha looking around *slap* "hey I was just seeing if you were lying" said Inuyasha (Why would anyone lie about something like that?) "I think miroku will like this class" said Inuyasha  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey! Sango! Miroku! We're over here!" yelled kagome as she flagged them down to the lunch table she and Inuyasha were eating at (well actually it was only Kagome who was eating. Inuyasha thought it tasted bad) "Kagome what is this that you call food?" asked miroku "It's actually called mystery meat" (AHHHHH! RUN!!! IT'S THE MYSTERY MEAT!!!) "What's no mystery to me is I aint eatin it" said Inuyasha "I think I'll pass" said sango "I'll do the same" ( oh jeeze talking about mystery meat is making my stomach feel bad)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *phew* "I'm tired! So Inuyasha how much homework do you have?" asked sango "None" "NONE???" everyone seemed to say at the same time "How can you have no homework???" yelled Kagome "You all thought I wasn't paying attention. But I actually understood what they were talking about" (Inuyasha owes me there) the three were speechles "It seemed so easy. I got it done pretty fast" *jaws falling to the ground* "Hi guys! back already?" said a very familiar voice it was shippo (put in for comic relief) "Wow. I've been at school so long that I forgot how he sounded" said sango "Well it would be best if we got started on our homework" said miroku "I agree" said sango Friday went pretty much the same just nothing shocking so here's Sunday!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (hehehe time to cause some chaos.) Miroku awoke Sunday morning on the floor (once again) to find that on the couch Inuyasha was laying on the pullout couch with Kagome in his arms both seemed very content each with a smile on their face (if this had happened farther into the story these two would have nothing wrong with this but seeing as it's not lets just see when I set the alarm clock for a minute or so later and put it on the table next to kagome's head.) Miroku awoke sango who proceeded to whack him on the head for making her wake up(5.4.3) when he pointed to the two who were sleeping on the couch "awww how romantic she whispered" (2.1. here it comes!!!) *RING!!!* they both slowly woke up and then when they noticed how they were sleeping and just smiled (NOOOOOOO!!!) but then it finally came to them that they were sleeping in that way (YESSSS!!!) "AAAAAAA!!!!" (Mission accomplished!)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'I wonder if Inuyasha only held me because he was asleep. oh well I didn't really mind it at all' (what she meant was she wondered if Inuyasha had put his arms around her in his sleep) "Kagome!" yelled sango "Huh? What?" "I just told you that me and miroku just wanted to take a walk around the town" "oh. Well take this" gives her a cell phone "It's a cell phone if you get lost you can just call us I'll write our number on miroku's hand" shows them how to use cell phone "Thanks!" they leave 'finally some time alone with Inuyasha.hmmm. maybe I should make him some Ramen'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'now what did miroku say. to give her flowers? I think that's it' Inuyasha finds some roses outside by a garden nearby (not that hard a task for him to find them either with his super sniffer!)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ummm. hello kagome" "Oh hello Inuyasha how has your day been?" "Ok I guess. ummm. I brought you some flowers" Inuyasha takes out the roses and gives them to kagome "OHHH! Inuyasha they're beautiful!" 'im gonna take a big risk in saying this.' "Kind of like you." 'was. was that a compliment?' "ummm. t-thank you Inuyasha"(Oh My God getting to fuzzy) "I knew you wouldn't like them" 'miroku's dead' "Nonono it's not that it's just. I don't here you compliment me that often" "I just didn't know what to say" there they stood. faces only inches apart and their was an awkward silence as their faces slowly moved closer and they weren't even an inch away from each others face when "Good morning Kagome!" it was shippo (you didn't think I'd actually let them kiss or anything this early did you?) "hello shippo" said the two kind of in an annoyed way (on the inside inuyasha's crying why?) 'why?why?why?(told you so)why did shippo have to come and ruin it???' Sango and Miroku just get back "Hi we're back! Hey what's wrong with you guys?" asked Sango "I don't know but all of a sudden they seem a little mad at me and all I did is say hi to them when I walked into the kitchen" (I'll take THAT as a confession!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dinner!" yelled Kagome "What are we eating?" yelled Inuyasha "Ramen" Yelled Kagome Inuyasha was down there faster than the speed of light (even I don't run that fast) "Yay!!! Ramen!!!" said Inuyasha 'boy he's happy' thought sango "here you go Inuyasha" Kagome gives Inuyasha the bowl of ramen "And you san" "More please" (holy jeeze that was FAST!) "hold on. here's yours sango" "thankyou" "And you Miroku" "Thank you" "And Inuyasha you can have mine I'll just make more" "THANKS!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five SECONDS later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Boy that hit the spot" said Inuyasha who seemed very content "well we better get to sleep now" said kagome "already???" said Inuyasha "Yes. We have to leave at 5 in the morning tomorrow at school so we need to be there by 4:45"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~four in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" yelled kagome "What is it???" yelled Inuyasha "We have to get ready. Go you guys need to put your uniforms on!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "K we need to eat breakfast and leave" "but don't we need to pack?" asked sango "taken care of!"^_^ said kagome happily "How early did you get up???" asked Inuyasha "two hours ago" everyone gives her a weird glare  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ok everyone ready?" "yes" Then lets go The buildings whizzed past as the hanyou went so fast he was almost flying  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Everyone here?" asked Mr. Sakatura "Yes" replied everyone "Then let's get on the bus"  
  
End chapter 3 and part two hope ya like it cause I've been working on it all day t The next chapter is the school trip part 3 (yes I know part 3) Cya Soon! 


End file.
